


fire in his eyes, morning wind in his lungs, the sun in his soul

by TheSilenceIsKillingMe (TheVoice21)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is a sun, Hinata is the sun's favoured child, LITERALLY, Mention of Shinto deities, Metaphors, Metaphors that aren't metaphors, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Other, STrictly speaking it's not shippy but it also kinda is, Sun God, low-key shippy, now with art!, sun deity, sun metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoice21/pseuds/TheSilenceIsKillingMe
Summary: Hinata was not a normal child for he had fire in his eyes, the morning wind in his lungs, the sun in his soul and the world his sandbox.Hinata Shouyou was unmistakable, after all, one does not forget the sun’s touch.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Amaterasu, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	fire in his eyes, morning wind in his lungs, the sun in his soul

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this started as a Slytherin Hinata fic then devolved into excessive metaphor use then devolved into this, hope you enjoy. (Who knows, you might even one day get that Slytherin Hinata fic, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> (Please note I know nothing amount the Shinto gods, deities, etc. I just needed a name for a sun god and figured I use Japanese lore.)

On June twenty-first, 1996 a child was born to three parents. Hinata Shimesu was a father to a child he could not handle, Hinata Rin was mother to a child she could not hold. Amaterasu was a parent unlike any other, with a child unlike any other, but she’d be damned before anyone mistook her child for anything other than the sun he was. Amaterasu marked her favoured child, watching in idle as the child marked all those around him.

Hinata Shouyou was a child who blurred the lines between unfeasible and feasible, the lines between Kami and humans, the lines between intangible and tangible. Hinata was a child with eyes more akin to a crackling fire, with skin a golden glow betraying his heritage and hair that left the soot stains on one’s hand.

Hinata was not a normal child for he had fire in his eyes, the morning wind in his lungs, the sun in his soul and the world his sandbox. 

Hinata Shouyou was unmistakable, after all, one does not forget the sun’s touch.

Hinata first displayed his favour when he was three minutes old. The summer heat had been unbearable that year and Hinata Rin had just been handed her child for the first time, a smiling bundle of joy. Rin watched the wiggling child and smiled a little sadly. She recognised the way his eyes were more of an open flame than the amber they supposedly were, the way his voice was louder than it had any right being, the way his body temperature was so high Rin could feel the tips of her fingers begin to scald. Rin recognised her child and named him Shouyou.

Rin knew that her precious Shouyou was not normal, but she’d be damned before anyone called her child abnormal.

(When one is the sun’s chosen child they do not get away with being called normal. She made sure of that.)

But Rin knew that she could not protect him as long as she’d like, for at noon the candles would light themselves and in the morning Shouyou would only wake to the sun’s gentle rays. Shouyou’s skin glowed a gentle a soft light in the sun if one would care enough to look.

Shouyou’s tantrums resulted in blackened carpets and burned hands, it resulted in burn creams and gauze and new carpets. Shouyou’s tears resulted in the deep-seated dread at the bottom of one’s stomach that the sun would not rise again in the morning. Shouyou’s joy resulted in a spreading tingling, a warmth so fierce is left one reeling and pulling closer at the same time.

Hinata Shouyou was destined for things far brighter than any could have given to him, was born for things greater than any could conceive. Hinata Shouyou was born with fire in his eyes and the sun in his soul and he would show anyone who had eyes what he was made for.

When Hinata’s hand first made contact with a volleyball, a new fire ignited in his heart and it left a singed hand mark on the old, worn down the school-issued ball. Izumi Yukitaka and Sekimukai Koji were smart enough to not mention the marks caused by Hinata, between the marks on their hearts, burned so frighteningly deep that they knew it would never heal and the numerous half-melted gym shoes that littered the Hinata household bin.

Yukitaka and Koji were the first spectators to the sight that was Hinata. They watched as he worked with a single-minded ferocity to learn volleyball by himself. They watched as his allowance turned towards new volleyballs when the school ran out of old volleyballs for Hinata to burn through. They watched as his natural athleticism thrived in his part-time basketball and tennis clubs, the deals they made with him. They watched as he carefully took the time to teach anyone who would listen how to play volleyball. They watched how despite his lack of skills he carefully instructed them the proper stance that he even couldn’t quite mimic just yet.

Yukitaka and Koji were the first to bear witness to the sheer brilliance that was Hinata Shouyou, Amaterasu’s favoured child. They were the first to have Hinata sear his mark deep into the heart, they felt his touch with every ripple of sunlight and they knew they were the first of many.

Kageyama Tobio did not notice the fire in Hinata’s eyes until it was too late. Tobio saw a raw determination, he saw an unskilled wannabe who knew nothing about volleyball and would never be able to grasp its beauty. Tobio saw a third-year middle schooler who did not reach his chin and _assumed_.

Tobio would continue to assume the fire was lulled until he stepped too close and got burned. Tobio watched in disbelief as Hinata made the impossible possible, Tobio watched as Hinata covered the length of the court in great big strides, watched at he leapt to impossible heights and slammed the ball down with such a fierce burning that it made him step back and suck in a breath. Tobio watched as Hinata’s presence alone made him falter. Tobio was drawn by the flames licking his heels and the black scorch marks left in his wake. (Hinata had not made the spike but Tobio could not find it in himself to care)

Tobio noticed the fire in Hinata’s eyes too late but was drawn by its devastating warmth regardless. Tobio could not breathe the scorching air as it burned in his lungs, making their mark like a scar. Tobio could feel the flames full his lungs with unfound warmth and energy, leaving Kageyama craving the way he couldn’t breathe.

Hinata Shouyou had seared his mark in more ways than one on Kageyama Tobio.

Karasuno watched Hinata Shouyou burst through the gymnasium doors like the first breath of spring after a long winter. Hinata came barging into Karasuno like the first rays of dawn, blinding and unstoppable. Sawamura Daichi watched as the roaring fire in Hinata was but a flickering flame in a sea of wind. Daichi watched how Hinata would contort into all manner of positions, but never backing down. Never dying out. Never giving up. Daichi knew it would take more than being kicked out of the gym to snuff out the flame.

Daichi watched as the flame grew into the roaring wildfire he knew it would the second Hinata walked onto the court. Daichi watched as a burning gaze sized up the ball in his hands, watched as the first spike was met with smoke and watched as Seijoh was left with bright red burn mark, still fresh and red by the time the match ended. It burned and ached and wouldn’t ever let up.

Daichi did not comment on how Hinata left soot in his wake, melted the plastic of his second-hand shoes, or how his sweat dripped like melted wax. Hinata’s grin was all teeth and suddenly Daichi was quite intimate with the fear of being burned alive. Daichi said nothing but ‘Nice One’ and blinked the new-found sweat out of his eyes. Daichi had nothing else to say.

Kenma had never liked summer, the way the heat made his shirt stick uncomfortable to his skin, the endless layers of suncream he needed to apply in order to avoid being burned, the way the bright sun made him squint angrily. Kenma did not like summer, the heat or anything remotely related to it.

And yet, Kenma could not help but squint gently when he looked at Hinata Shoyou, the brightest and hottest sun Kenma had faced yet. Hinata who shone brighter than any sun and burned hotter than fire. Hinata who trailed sparks and breathed life into all things he did. Hinata who walked in flames and burnt everything he touched.

Kenma did not flinch when Hinata touched his life so intimately, did not cower when he felt his flesh bubble and burn beneath Hinata’s hands, merely took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, closed his eyes and hoped when he opened them yet again he would not be blinded quite as much as he was even with his eyes closed.

Kenma watched Hinata leap to impossible heights, reaching for the sun he so brilliantly resembles. Kenma watched as he went higher and further and faster and showed no signs of stopping. Kenma watched in interest as Hinata burned hotter than his own skin could handle. Kenma knew Hinata, who seared himself into Kenma’s heart and skin so fiercely would make all who saw him run for every penny they had.

Kenma would watch the sun thrive and he would always squint for the sun who shone so bright was meant for things beyond what any could touch upon.

Wakatoshi knew the sun’s touch like he knew the touch of a volleyball against his palm. Wakatoshi knew the sun’s burn against his neck as he knelt in his small vegetable garden his mother suggested he keep in their garden. Wakatoshi knew the sun’s touch and yet he could not decipher the heat it presented when he faced the sun.

Hinata Shouyou could not be grown in fertile soil, for he would burn it up with his mere gaze. No, Hinata came from the unflappable, drought-ridden city- the _concrete_. Wakatoshi felt his skin flay before his eyes, felt his gaze burn him alive as he became the victim of his drive. The sun would not be stopped by any force, the sun did not listen to the expectations man set about it. The sun would not listen to all those who doubted its rising.

Hinata would not listen to Wakatoshi as he rose across the court from him. Hinata would rise in the east regardless of who expected it, and yet Hinata would always bring upon the attraction of any who had eyes. 

Wakatoshi had not been able to decipher the sun’s heat, but the sun did not need deciphering, it would burn away uncaring. The sun would do as he pleased regardless of whether people expected it or not. The sun would sear its mark into the eyes of the non-believers, would sear into the hearts of watchers, would sear itself into the skin of any who dared near.

Hinata would burn, with or without acknowledgement. His old shoes, his old volleyballs, and his old friends could attest to that. And Hinata burned Wakatoshi with acknowledgement that day.

Atsumu had never likened himself to an Icarus. His wings were too precious to lose, he had far too many places to visit, too many balls to set and too many things to do. No, Atsumu could never imagine being so reckless as to let his wax melt.

And yet, when Atsumu meets Hinata he feels his wax dripping down his arms, cascading down his fingers, burning their marks into his malleable skin. Hinata spikes a ball and Atsumu feels his feathers singeing, the trailing smoke a testament to his flames.

Atsumu feels the roaring flames lick his face through a narrow block. He feels the adrenaline, the _thrill_ of danger. Atsumu feels the joy he receives from his perfect serves compressed into one pint-sized sun and Atsumu has never felt such a craving before in his life.

Atsumu had never likened himself to an Icarus but then he meets a sun named Hinata Shouyou and Atsumu has never before wanted to burn off his wings so quickly. Atsumu has never wanted to scar himself with the blistering boils of being too close to the sun before. Atsumu had never wanted to fall so hard from the sky if it meant being that much closer to Hinata for just one moment before. 

Atsumu had never done a lot of things, but then came scorching fire-filled Hinata, sun on earth, and Atsumu suddenly can’t see his wings drooping behind him but rather a burn seared so deeply into him he knows it will never heal.

Atsumu had never likened himself to an Icarus, but he was willing to burn.

Tooru had met the sun once, a fiery and boisterous boy who trailed scorch marks and left black hand marks on volleyballs more often than not. Tooru had met a boy bridled with nerves whos sweat sparked when he wasn’t careful. Tooru had met a boy who had been chosen by Amatesaru, leaving his body unable to hold itself together some days and his wake a trail of destruction. Tooru had met a boy who had been chosen by Amatesaru and burned everyone who came near, who touched the lives of so many and shone brighter than any star. Tooru had met the sun once, Amatersaru’s favoured child and a child was all he was.

(Tooru would not admit it, but the young, uncontrollable boy had burned him once too, left a mark on his heart that left him with heartburn for the rest of his days.)

Tooru had met the sun, gotten burned and thought that was it. Only Tooru had neglected to remember that the sun came up again the next morning. The sun never left, not really.

Tooru met the sun again, the next day he rose. Tooru met Hinata under the unforgiving glare of Amaterasu, on the unforgiving sands of a foreign land through the unforgiving sport pretending to be volleyball. Tooru met a Hinata who no longer left scorch marks in his wake (but instead flecks of glass,) no longer sweated sparks (but instead dripped glossy wax) and no longer trailed destruction (but instead looked destruction right in the eye until it cowered under his gaze.) 

Tooru met a Hinata who burned brighter than ever before, spurred on by the unbearable heat. Tooru met a Hinata who became blurred if you looked too closely at noon. Tooru met a Hinata who burned everyone thing, and everyone in sight, who gave people a sunburn that would never fade, never peel, instead staying that unique fresh pink colour.

Tooru met a Hinata who’s skin was beyond sun-kissed, who’s eyes set alight something deep in Tooru and who’s touch left burns everywhere on Tooru.

Tooru met the sun one hot summer night, thousands of kilometres and hours away from where he first met him. And Oikawa Tooru met Hinata SHouyou all over again in Brazil, and this time he wore his branded burn mark proudly and did not shy away from the heartburn.

Oikawa Tooru met Hinata Shouyou and he would watch the sunrise every morning that day onwards, would be burned by its mere sight, regardless of the distance between. Oikawa Tooru would meet the sun once again, that Tooru promised himself and the sun when no one was listening.

Kageyama Tobio was waiting. It was still dark out, dawn had not yet broken and it would not break for while yet. Tobio could see the distant stars, dim and fluttering and blinking in and out of existence. If Tobio closed his eyes he could quite easily pretend that they were not there at all, that the dark and distant night was blank and devoid of any light. There was no warmth in the air to refute his imaginings.

Tobio was waiting for the warmth of the sun. The star that was neither distant nor cold, but in fact rather tangible if you didn’t stare directly. Tobio was waiting for the sun who's warmth and brightness was so immense that closing one's eyes did nothing in ignoring it. Tobio was waiting for the sun that was so close yet so far away. Tobio was waiting for the sun that marked him his then disappeared over the horizon. Tobio was waiting for the all-encompassing light that blinded everyone. Tobio was waiting for the fresh wind that would bring about a new change. Tobio was waiting for the scorching heat that would spur everyone into a frenzied run of salvation (or into a doomed ascension that would result in glistening wax and fluttering feathers.)

Tobio was waiting for the familiar ache in his lungs, for the stinging of bright red skin, for the harsh caress of _not caring_ to hold him so that he might he never leave its embrace again. Tobio was waiting for that the surprises that left him reeling to catch up to. Tobio was waiting for the heat to once again claim him and mark him so, waiting for the responsibility of marking him in the first place.

Tobio was waiting for flames, waiting for winds, waiting for the sun to rise again from the west.

Kageyama Tobio was waiting for Hinata Shouyou.

Atsumu was determined if nothing else. Atsumu was persistent and didn’t give up and until he got what he wanted. Atsumu lived without regret, Atsumu lived his life knowing he was happiest.

Atsumu did not know regret, Icarus did. Icarus got too close to the sun, felt his feathers fall and wax soften and he regretted it for the rest of his life. Atsumu thought that Icarus did not know the preciousness he held in his hands. Atsumu had to fight tooth and nail, molten wax and singed feathers for even glimpses of the sun in its full glory.

Atsumu watched those who were marked so blatantly by the sun and he _envied_. Atsumu had never met regret but he greeted envy like an old friend. He watched those who had stronger, sturdier wings. Those who did not fall quite as fast as Atsumu did.

And so Atsumu gritted his teeth and got started on improving his wings. He fortified his feathers, used wax that would not melt quite so quickly and strengthed his resolve. Atsumu took flight.

Atsumu still burned, still came out with molten wax burns dripping down his fingers so that he could no longer feel them. Atsumu made new wings. Atsumu wore finger tape. Atsumu took flight.

Atsumu continued to fall, continued to burn, continued to improve. Each flight lasted just a bit longer, reached just a bit higher, hurt just a bit more. Atsumu was for just a few precious seconds more, just a bit freer.

Atsumu did not know regret, only envy and determination. And Atsumu would not let those fail him.

Amaterasu smiled down on her child. ‘The Monster Generation’ they called him. ‘One Part of a Freak Duo’ they called him. ‘Ninja Shouou’ they called him. They did not call him normal. Not when he was the sun’s child, not when his touch was scalding and his intensity even more so.

Hinata Shouyou was not normal for he had fire in his eyes, the morning wind in his lungs, the sun in his soul, the world his sandbox and the monsters for friends. 

Hinata Shouyou had walked up to a world of nonbelievers, of blind men and deaf men and had decided right then and there that he would leave his mark. He would mark the nonbelievers in their hearts, so that they may never forget. He would mark the blind in the eyes so that his brightness would sear into them despite their lack of sight. He would mark the deaf men with his roaring so that they may never hear the silence again. 

Hinata Shouyou marked the believers deepest of all. 

Hinata Shouyou marked all those with eyes, regardless of if they bothered to watch or not. Hinata Shouyou who treaded in scorch marks, who sweated sparks and burned everything he touched.

Hinata Shouyou who’s love was hotter and fiercer than wildfire and was just as dangerous and all-consuming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Also please be aware that I know this makes no sense but I figured I'd post it anyways.
> 
> Now with this amazing art done by The Amazing Tehillah! ( https://www.instagram.com/ocean_moon_fox/ )


End file.
